cheeseformicefandomcom-20200215-history
Events
This page lists the events that happened previously on Transformice, these events cannot be accessed again as of now. Halloween Events *2010 - The 2010 event was the first event to be held in Transformice, In the map 666 mice could fly around on a broomstick to try and catch the cheese, which would randomly teleport around the map. *2011 - During the map, one mouse would have been selected to be a bat and try to infect the other mice by touching them, mice would be able to "Meep" a bat away (by pressing the spacebar) to avoid getting infected. This was the first "side-scrolling" map put into the game. *2012 - In this new halloween event, three event maps were introduced. Mice dressed up with a witch's hat, a colorful tie, a wand and glasses, slightly resembling the character 'Harry Potter' from J.K. Rowling's series. Mice had to complete all 3 maps to get the item(s), by going into the hole. Cheese didn't matter. Mice would be able to press the spacebar to swing their magic wand, and ward off ghosts and skeletons that would spawn in the map. In map #2, there was a secret title you could obtain by saying 'bonbon' in the chat near the chest. In the third map, mice had to jump up to a skeleton cat and try to kill it with their magic wands. It would swipe at them every few seconds. Even in death, if the cat dies all mice will get the item if they had completed the last 2 maps. 11 event items were introduced! Christmas Events *2010 - Presents were scattered on the Vanilla maps (official maps), mice had to gather the presents and finish the map to receive them. These gifts could be given to the other mice or be exchanged for items on the map 888. This event was the first to have snow and mice could throw snowballs too. *2011 - In the 2011 event, presents were featured again on the Vanilla maps, this time players had to click on them to receive a special item, a random item from the shop, cheese, or nothing at all. A mistletoe was also placed where if the mouse would kiss another mouse under it, they would recieve titles. Snow would also now cover grassy grounds with snow, and a few other decorations too. A special map was also placed as map 800 that appeared randomly, during the map all mice would have shaman abilities and were dressed as Santa Claus. Map 800 was just for fun and did not give you items. 10 event items were introduced! Valetine's Day Events *2011 - One mouse would randomly turn into Cupid and had to shoot arrows at three mice to make them pink. These three pink mice would exchange gifts with the other pink mice and receive gifts from the others. Mice unlocked titles by exchanging gifts. *2012 - In this event a scrolling map would be put in which a romantic restaurant would appear. The mice would click on chairs put in the map to sit on, when sitting on the chairs another mouse would have to sit with you and kiss you 4 times or you had to kiss them 4 times, doing so would gift both of the mice presents. 6 event items were introduced! April Fool's Day Events *2011 - In this event mice would be put in map 777 where they had to fish. The reward on this map would be a new item or cheese. Two items could be obtained per aquarium avaliable. *2012 - In the 2012 event a side-scrolling map made by Tigrounette would be played, in this map players would have to bring the cheese at the start of the map to a boat that would start going in the right direction. After a while the mice who failed to get on the boat would be killed by a flash of lightning, and a thunderstorm would start. Once the map finished, the mice that got into the hole successfully would receive a title on their first completion of the map and some cheese, or a special item. 6 event items were introduced! Easter Events *2011 - Eggs were put in the Vanilla maps, where the mice needed to gather them to receive regular shop items, special items, or titles. *2012- Same idea as the 2011 one, just some new items. 6 event items were introduced! Carnival Event *2012 - Mice would be placed in map 555, where the mice had to throw some confetti by pressing E to unlock one of the three items. The map has been removed, but mice are still able to throw confetti by pressing E. 3 event items were introduced!